


Kneel (Female Reader)

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Female Reader Insert Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki cuddles, Loki dominates, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Reader wants to serve Loki, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: You are a servant in the Asgardian palace. You’ve just been re-assigned to Prince Loki, a position you’ve coveted for a long time. Now you’re going to prove you’re worthy.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Female reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Female Reader Insert Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Kneel (Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged mildly dubious consent because the reader is a servant and therefore is supposed to do whatever Loki wants, but in this case, the reader wants it. ;-)
> 
> I also wrote this from a [ male reader perspective. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300172)
> 
> This is my first time writing a reader insert. Hope you enjoy!

Standing before the door to Prince Loki’s chambers, you took a deep breath. You were not nervous, well, maybe part of you was. Nervous as to whether the prince would accept you as his servant. However, a large part of you was excited and anxious even. If he did accept you, you hoped he’d accepted all of you. You have spent years pining for the handsome prince. You wanted to serve him, worship him. Be used by him.

Which is why, as soon as you had been told of your new position this morning, you had started preparing yourself, mentally and physically. Your stomach muscles clenched as you felt some of your wetness leaking out your lower lips. You had heard stories from some of his previous servants. The prince was quite well endowed, which some had dared to complain about. You certainly weren’t going to. You were going to relish every moment he deemed to give you. You just hoped you were worthy.

Quickly you checked yourself over, smoothing down your plain tan tunic and equally drab brown skirt, hoping your undergarments weren’t too soaked. Maybe if all went well, you’d get new clothes, maybe in his colors. Pushing the thought aside, you took a deep breath and opened the door. You needed to look over the chambers to make sure everything was ready for…

Prince Loki. There he stood, by a bookcase, holding a large crimson tome in his long alabaster hands. Thin shafts of light from the nearby window illuminated him in the otherwise dim room. Your breath caught in your throat as you gazed at his back. The long black, green and gold jacket showed off his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His long raven locks flowed smoothly down from his head. You froze for a moment before remembering how you were supposed to act. You quietly closed the door, took one step in and bowed your head. How you managed to keep your voice even, you weren’t sure, but you spoke softly, “My prince, I am at your command.”

It felt like time stood still. There was no movement in the room. You kept your head bowed, your eyes glued to the floor. You couldn’t even see his feet. You desperately wanted to turn your head, to catch some glimpse of him, but you knew better. The prince always tested his new servant in some way. You weren’t going to fail, like so many had before you. You slowed your breathing, tried to clear your mind and be ready for anything he requested.

A small creaking sound and soft thump signaled the prince had closed the book and put it back on the shelf. After several more silent and tense moments, you saw the tips of black boots stop just on the edge of your vision. You hadn’t heard him move, so silent he was, like the snake so many called him.

“Kneel.” Prince Loki’s voice slithered over your body, at once soft and seductive as well as cruel and commanding.

You immediately dropped to both knees, resting back on your heels, head still bowed. You placed your hands on the tops of your thighs and relaxed into the pose. You had practiced this so many times over the years, whenever you could find privacy. You knew most would only take one knee, but you wanted to impress the prince, show him that you were all his.

A low hum of approval made your heart soar. A few more moments passed before those boots stepped towards you and you could see the hem of the black jacket, the edges of gold sparkling in the light. The prince’s voice pierced the silence, “You fall well, my pet, but it makes me wonder,” there was a pause before cold elegant fingers gripped your chin and raised your head, “What it is you are seeking.”

You did your best to keep your breathing even, but your heart was pounding in your chest. As your head was raised, you quickly took in the skin-tight leather pants and snug long tunic over his form. You kept your eyes downcast, knowing it was forbidden to look royalty in the eye, so you stared at his chiseled chin. Gasping, you responded, “To serve you, my prince.”

With a tilt of his head, Prince Loki growled, “Look me in the eyes and say that.”

The command conflicted with your training, but you would do anything the prince wanted. So it was with a steadying breath that you lifted your eyes, quickly past luscious taut lips, and gazed unwaveringly into two swirls of blue and green. You could get lost in those eyes. You felt them piercing the depths of your soul. But you remembered the question and repeated, “To serve you, my prince.”

“In what way?” he demanded in a voice that was calm yet somehow held an edge of something else.

“Any way you want, my prince.” You didn’t hesitate, though maybe you should have tried to hide the lust in your eyes, but you couldn’t. His hand at your chin, a simple enough touch, but it had heated your loins, making you drip even more. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. You knew his eyes saw everything that you were. Despite being fully clothed, you were laid bare before him.

A smirk graced his lips as he chuckled darkly. “I have many wants, my pet. Let’s start with a simple one, to see how you perform.” He let go of your chin and stood up. His hands went to the waist of his pants and swiftly undid the fastenings.

Your breath hitched as you realized what was going to happen. Keeping your eyes trained on his fingers, you anxiously waited, and were quite rewarded with the sight of his glorious cock as it was revealed to you. It was at half mast, the tip already reddening and the length of it filling up before your eyes. Though you wanted to grab it and get your greedy mouth all over it, you held back, waiting for his command. Though you couldn’t help licking your lips in anticipation.

Chuckling, Prince Loki stepped closer and hummed, “Eager, are we?” His cock lined up with your lips. But he didn’t press against you, no, he lingered just a breath away, teasing you.

You opened your mouth, but made no move forward, despite everything in you screaming to do so. You let your tongue hang out a bit, but did not touch him.

He held off for only a few moments more before leaning towards you, pushing his fully thickened cock into your wet inviting mouth. He groaned, a low rumble in his chest. Then he pulled back and thrust in again, farther than he had the first time.

You moaned in response, shutting your eyes tight and just feeling the weight of him in your mouth, loving the velvety texture of the taut skin and the salty sweat of him. You kept your mouth relaxed as he fucked in and out, your tongue swiping around his thick length as best as you could. When he first hit the back of your throat, you gagged slightly, but managed to control it, keeping your muscles relaxed. You had practiced, a few times, with various vegetables, but none of that had fully prepared you for this. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, but you didn’t complain.

“Yes, there’s a good pet,” he crooned, watching you control your gag reflex as he hit the back of your throat again. “Take me, all of me.” His thrusts got faster as did his breathing. Though he was quiet, his huffs and puffs of air sounded loud in the large empty room. 

Suddenly, his hands gripped the sides of your head, digging into your scalp as he held you still. He thrust hard a few more times before spilling down your throat. You barely caught the tangy bitterness of it as you swallowed it down. As he withdrew, you lapped your tongue around his cock, licking up the final drops from the tip, relishing the gift he had given you.

Another hum greeted your ears as his hands softened their grip on your head. He patted you gently, which you allowed yourself to lean into a little. Keeping your eyes closed, you basked in the appreciation he was giving, knowing you had done a good job. 

A soft chuckle caused you to open your eyes. Before you was the prince’s cock, still hard and evidently ready to go again. You automatically opened your mouth again, but his hand slid down your cheek and under your chin, pushing your jaw up to close. You didn’t resist, not wanting to anger him, but unable to hide your disappointment in your body language.

“So keen are you, to prove yourself?” the prince’s words flowed down to you, but he didn’t give you a chance to respond as he took a step back, withdrawing his hands. “To the bed with you, hands and knees, facing the headboard.”

Keeping your movements slow was the hardest thing you’ve ever done. You wanted to scramble up and throw yourself on the luxurious bed. Instead, you pushed yourself back on your heels and stood up straight, without wobbling or catching your skirt, and took measured steps to the bed. Climbing on the silky green sheets almost made you pause. You’d never felt anything so soft before. But you kept moving forward, until you were in the position he’d ordered.

There was silence until you suddenly felt a presence behind you. “Tsk. No, this won’t do. Too many clothes.”

You saw a green light surround you and felt a slight tingle, in an instant, your clothes were gone. The cold air chilled you and cause goosebumps to pop all over your skin. You struggled to keep your face forward toward the ornate headboard. Had it been the right thing to do, to prepare yourself?

A sharp intake alerted you to the moment he saw your swollen womanhood, glistening with your slick. You couldn’t stop the shiver of anticipation running through you.

“Well, my pet, you surprised me yet again,” he murmured as he grasped each globe of your ass and pulled them apart. “I don’t know whether to spank you for your presumption or reward you for your foresight.” He hummed as he massaged the flesh in his hands. “I believe I shall do both.”

You gulped as you felt his hands leave you and tried not to tense, waiting for the hit to come. And when it came, it was sharp, but not that painful. The second smack was harder and made your cunt throb. You couldn’t hold back the moan that bubbled up.

His hands softly rubbed across your stinging flesh, soothing the pain and further arousing you. You allowed yourself to sigh, relaxing into his touch. This is what you wanted. To belong to him, and for him to take care of you.

Without warning, his clothed body covered your back, pressing you down with his weight. His hands seized your head, turning it at a painful angle to look him in the eyes. Bright anger bore into you as he growled, “In the future, should you ever do anything to yourself without my express command, it will not go well for you. I do indeed reward good behavior, but I punish naughty pets severely. Do you understand?”

Your eyes wide, you nodded as much as you could, considering his tight grip on you. Your voice a whisper, you responded, “Yes, my prince.”

He held you for a moment longer, before releasing you, patting you once on the head and withdrawing, returning to standing behind you. Not wanting to upset him again, you faced the head of the bed. A slight tingle touched your backside, his magic, and you wondered what he had done. Maybe his clothes were now gone.

You bit back a moan when he knelt behind you, the bare flesh of his legs nestled between yours. His left hand gripped your hip as you felt his slickened cock slide between your thighs. He pressed forward slightly, nudging the fat tip through your wet folds. His right hand grasped your right hip as he murmured, “Now to find out how well you prepared.”

He pulled you towards him as he pushed in. You breathed slowly and worked to relax the muscles, to allow him in. There was resistance, but it didn’t take long before the bulbous head slipped in and a warm flush flowed up your body.

Your moan was echoed by his.

Surprisingly, he moved slowly, steadily. His hands tightened, fingers digging into your flesh. Your breathing hitched at the thought of the bruises you’d have in the morning. But before your mind could wander very far, he bottomed out, filling you fully. You moaned again and let your head fall, chin against your chest, overwhelmed at the sensation.

The slow drag of his cock as he withdrew made you shudder and you heard him hiss as he pushed back in. His slow movements, in and out of you, was almost torturous in how pleasurable it was. You’d never had a cock so big, so long inside you. And you knew now that you’d never be satisfied with anyone else.

“Hmmm… I feel like I could do this all day,” he stated, seemingly unaffected by the fact he was buried deep inside you.

You wanted to whine and press back against him, but you didn’t. You maintained your position, though both your arms and legs threatened to buckle. Your arms wobbled, but you locked your elbows defiantly.

After a few more languid slides, you felt his hands tighten even more on your hips as he thrust in hard, starting to pick up his pace. One of his hands glided up your back and pressed down between your shoulder blades. You gratefully folded your arms under your head and let your face rest on your forearms, turned to the side so you could still breathe.

You dared to shift your eyes towards him, now that you could see him out your periphery. The sight made you burn even more. His head was bent forward, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. His lips were parted as he panted, his exhales the only sound other than the slapping of his skin against yours. His hair rained down over his shoulders and onto his sweat-glistened chest. The muscles rippled down his torso as he fucked into you, faster and faster. Your heart sped up, threatening to break out of your chest. He was perfection.

And though you had been trying to ignore your own pleasure, seeing him in all his glorious beauty caused your cunt to clench and throb. You felt the coil of pressure mounting low in your belly. You whined as you closed your eyes, trying to will it to go away.

He chuckled breathily before panting, “Does my… pet… want to release?”

You struggled to form coherent thoughts, but managed, “If it… pleases you.”

A barked laugh echoed through the room. You peeked an eye open to see him grinning wildly at you. His eyes caught yours. You saw he was indeed pleased with you as he nodded. “Go ahead, my pet.” He lifted your hips higher and angled himself, thrusting in hard, sliding right along the bundle of nerves inside you. “Come for your master.”

You screamed as he pounded into you, pleasure washing over you, drowning you, as he hit that spot over and over. You couldn’t control your body even if you wanted to. So you didn’t. You let yourself go and exploded. Your vision went white. An almost searing pain thrummed across your loins as your walls clenched tightly around his cock and your juices felt like they poured out, soiling the silky sheets. You wanted to care about that, but couldn’t. Your nerves were firing, overstimulated, as he continued to fuck into you, chasing his own release.

Which came only a few thrusts later as he slammed into you hard before pulling out, flipping you onto your back and releasing himself on your stomach, one strand shooting up on your chest. His eyes were still wild, his breathing erratic. His cock finally stopped, just a dribble dropping onto your still throbbing folds as he rested his hands on your knees.

You stared at him, feeling awe and gratitude overwhelm you. You should feel disgusting as you lay, your ass sticky with your own release while your front was covered in his. But you didn’t. You felt wonderful, satiated and maybe, hopefully, worthy.

He gazed at you, his eyes softer than you had ever seen them before. His voice grated, his throat dry, “While I would love to see you wallow in this debauchery,” he waved his hand, green light surrounded you, leaving you completely clean. “I do believe it is time for a nap.” He practically flopped onto the bed next to you. You didn’t move, unsure of what to do next. Before you could speak, he pulled you to him, your back against his chest as he curled around you. One arm snaked under your head, the other rested on your hip. His softening cock nestled in your ass. His breath caressed the back of your neck.

You sighed contentedly, closing your eyes. You dared to whisper, “Did I serve you well, my prince?”

A soft huff on your ear and then a slow lick on your earlobe was Prince Loki’s response before he rumbled, “Yes, my pet, you did… very well.”


End file.
